Unexpected ConsequencesRewards
by Black Amor
Summary: Mel Burk, council woman of Tilito, was going to have an interesting day. It wasn't because...
1. Chapter 1

Mel Burk, council woman of Tilito, was going to have an interesting day. It wasn't because she had anything at work important enough to draw her attention. It was because her manny (man nanny) Joe Longo, was blowing a trumpet up and down the stairs like an imbecile. Mel attempted to drown it out by putting a pillow over her head, but it just didn't work. She groaned and slid out of her bed. There was a knock on the door. She put on her silky blue robe and opened it. Joe had the trumpet in his hands and was grinning at her. "Leave me alone baldy. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" He grin wavered at that remark even though she made it constantly.

"On a Monday? Nuh-uh. You've got work and they have school." Her head pounded at the thought. She groaned again. "Ok. I'll be down in ten." She closed the door on his face and hopped in the shower. Even though Joe had some unorthodox routines and was just plain weird, he was still a good friend. But she would have to hide that trumpet if she was ever going to get any sleep.

When she came downstairs, she could smell pancakes and bacon. One thing she loved about Joe was his cooking. She smiled when she entered the kitchen. He was at the stove flipping pancakes and whistling show tunes. Classic Joe. She could feel an insult coming on but she held her tongue.

"C'mon Aunt Mel, We gotta go!" Lennox and Rider were rushing to get out the door. Her stomach rumbled. "Ok. I'm coming." She grabbed her keys and looked longing at the pancakes. "See you later, Joe."

"But what about….." He didn't get to finish because she was already out the door.

Mel got to work on time and was immediately called to a meeting. Everyone sat down in the meeting room. Even her assistant, who sat beside her as her boss walked in. "Thank god you're here. I don't think I want to know what this meeting is about." Her assistant nodded as she handed Mel a cappuccino. Her old guy boss started speaking. "Attention everyone, I have an important announcement. We will be hosting a dance competition at the Vera Dala. It has a dance floor and everything." Mel raised her hand and he frowned. "What Mel?"

"What is this even for?"

"Uh…It's for…..us. We need to have a little fun now and then." There were confused murmurs through the crowd. The boss sighed. "It's a fundraiser. Those who will compete will be earning money for a charity if they win." The room was dead silent. He rolled his eyes. "Good publicity." Everyone jumped to their feet raising their hands. "I'll do it"

"Me too."

"I'm in."

Mel tried to squeeze past the restless crowd to get out the door. There was no way she was ever going to dance in front of people. "Mel?" She turned automatically at the sound of her name. It was her boss grinning evilly at her. "You have to be in it. It's required." She nodded as her blood started boiling. She stomped to her office in a huff. Joe was waiting for her. "What's up?"

"I just thought you might be hungry since you skipped breakfast." He sat a blue lunch box on her desk. Her mood brightened quite a bit at the thought of food. She hugged him tightly. "Thanks Joe. You're a life saver!" He chuckled and hugged her back. "No problem." Her stomach did restless flips as she inhaled his scent. She quickly pulled away trying not to linger. Unexpectedly, Gus walked through the door. He pushed his glasses up his nose and looked from Mel to Joe. "Uh…Am I interrupting something?" Mel was afraid to see what he wanted. She shook her head. "Ok. I was just wondering if you would be my dance partner in the dance competition." She shivered as she imagined dancing with Gus as he sweat and spit all over her. Then an idea popped in her head. "Actually," she said putting an arm around Joe. He eyed her suspiciously. "My boyfriend Joe is going to dance with me."


	2. Chapter 2

"My boyfriend Joe is going to dance with me." The words were so innocent. She didn't know why she said them. They kept replaying over and over in her head during the silent car ride home. Joe looked lost in thought. When they got to the house they just stopped. He turned off the car and didn't move. It was Mel who broke the silence first. "Uh….sorry I involved you in this. Gus has a crush on me and I can't dance with him." He appeared indifferent and nonchalant as he glanced sideways at her. "What dance have you picked?"

"Tango."

"I know that dance. Let's go practice." He smiled and they both went inside. "Wait, now? Can't I at least get some wine first?" He laughed as realization hit her. "Since when do you dance? When did you learn the tango?"

"Well, alcoholic, I learned the tango so I could dance with Tiffany at our wedding." Mel smiled at that thought. "How did that go?" His smile faded. "Not so well." She laughed and went upstairs to change out of her work clothes. She cursed herself for picking the most romantic dance ever. Why did she pick that? What was wrong with her? When she got down stairs, Joe was setting up the radio. Her heart sped up and she blushed. He was wearing a pair of black work out pants and a grey tank top, which revealed his muscular chest and arms. She had the strong desire to kiss his chest and maybe rip off those pants. "Shut up!" She told herself angrily. "You can't like Joe. It's wrong." She wasn't going to admit that she liked him. "He doesn't feel the same way." The thought depressed her. He turned around and smiled at her. Mel's heart skipped a beat. Then he started his lesson.

"Ok. The tango is romantic and sexy. We have to look the part." Mel laughed and strutted her stuff. "I don't think it will be too hard for this girl."

"If you do that it will." She frowned and crossed her arms. "Good comeback, Longo."

"Thank you. We will start out in this position." He moved closer to her putting a hand under her arm. It burned. His body was pressed against hers. Mel's breath got caught in her throat. "Now put your thumb in my arm pit." That confused her and she stepped away from him. "What? Creepy Longo. Super weird." He frowned at her and grabbed her hand pulling her against him. Her body seemed to ache with the tension. "I know it's weird. But that's how the tango works. Just do it."

That afternoon they had finished their whole routine. He dipped her low, her leg was curled around his hip. She heard Joe's intake of breath. Their eyes met and they started leaning in. It was Mel who broke away first. She stood up and took a step away from him trying to think. He didn't know what to say. "I'm going to go get some sushi."

"Ok." He walked out of the room as Lennox stepped out of the shadows. "What was that, Aunt Mel?" Mel tried to appear indifferent but her face flushed and she looked away. "What was what?"

"You two were about to kiss, weren't you?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Aunt Mel, I know what attraction looks like. And trust me you've got it bad." Mel didn't say anything as Lennox sat down beside her. "Ok," she said taking a sip of her wine. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. I couldn't like Joe. He's narcissistic, cynical, bald…smart….funny….sweet….sexy as h-" She broke off her sentence realizing what she was about to say. Her face flushed again and she took a sip of her wine. Lennox crossed her arms and smirked. Mel grumbled at her. "What do you know? You're just a kid." She left.

**Joe's POV**

Joe came down stairs from the bathroom. He was about to go in the kitchen when he heard Mel and Lennox talking. "I know what attraction looks like. And trust me you've got it bad." Joe thought for a moment, filling with jealousy. "Mel likes a guy? Who is this guy? What's so good about him, Damn it?" He realized he was eavesdropping but couldn't move. He had to hear more. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. I couldn't like Joe. He's narcissistic, cynical, bald….smart….funny…..sweet…sexy as h-" Mel stopped talking. It was silent for a long time. Joe's head was reeling. "Mel like's me? What? Noooo. That can't be true." He remembered what she was about to call him. He grinned at the thought. "Mel thinks I'm sexy? That's awesome! She is not so bad herself." Then he stopped his thoughts as they were about to turn dirty. "Get your mind out of the gutter, Longo."


End file.
